The First Friend
by Kyoto141092
Summary: Naruto's life is great, spending time with his fellow jinchuriki is also great, but when he flashes home to have a meal at his favorite place...things get out of hand. But nothing is too hard for the hero of the world...right? / Naruto X Lucy / Fluff, maybe some mild lemons later on. My frist cross over so I hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first cross over. I binge watched all thirteen episodes of Elfen Lied and I couldn't help but write a fanfic...but I didn't think I could pull one off with the way it was written. There aren't that many synonyms for blood and gore. So I set it in the Naruto world. I really hope people actually see it. There was only like fifty of this kind of crossover that I saw, so I hope so.**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto or Elfen Lied.)**

 ** _Two demons and a contest_**

The land of lightning was well known for it's landscape, especially close to the Village Hidden in the clouds. The sprawling village looked like a series of massive balls skewered by the plateaus and crags that covered the landscape. The people of the village were currently occupied, not by war, but by a contest, waged between two jinchuriki. Twin-Peaks mountain was a rocky spear that rose hundreds of feet into the air and then split in two. Upon the very tops, balanced on the points, were the competitors.

Killer B, still a young man, but carying many years of fighting experience, balanced his precarious position atop a stone slab. The piece of rock was balanced upon the very top of the peak. His chest was mostly covered by the white breatplate that Cloud Village shinobi wore. Around his forehead was a white bandana and his village's symbol. His sun glasses reflected the sun light as he spoke.

His words were meant for the very young man next to him. Naruto, dressed in the red and black clothes he had become accustomed to, sighed. His whisker marks turned down slightly. They had been at this for three days and they were both hungry...no...more like starving. After the first day they had started talking about all the best battles they had fought. Naruto recounted his tale of fighting Garra when he had gone into tailed-beast mode, while Killer B told Naruto about his fight with the Fourth Hokage, Naruto's father.

However talking about their past battles made them unstable. And after many close calls they switched to a safer topic. Two days later they had managed to learn most of each other's history. Killer B had even stopped rapping. Naruto guessed that he had run out of rhymes after three days of strait talking. Killer B still talked weird though.

"Now Naruto...You remember meeting Yugito Nii, Right?" Naruto said, "Yeah, sure, she's the blond girl who has the two tails. She stopped watching our contest yesterday." "Killer B nodded, though it didn't upset his balance. He said, "Well, You know the first time I ever met her...she tried to kill me. And then the next time too. Even as we kept meetn each other, we just kept on fighting and eventually...we started to like each other. Maybe others didn't see it...but you know what I mean. Just Like you and Sasuke right. You fight...and you learn about him by fighting...cause you know if you talk you'll just argue."

B wobbled a bit as he gestured with his hands. "Any way...as I was asking you little bro...What was up wit you and that pink haired banshee?...uh what was her name...Sakura that's right!" Naruto scratched his head, "Ya know I was actually thinking about that lately. And it's kind of a long story, but I think I remember the reason I crushed on her." B looked please, his lips parting in his signature grin. "Well...my friend. Do tell...as we two got nothin but time right now. And my little bro don't forget the details this time. You can tell a great story, ya fool. You just got to go with the flow of the words...right!"

Naruto grinned back, "Yeah, I suppose, Anyway it was back when I was a little kid. so...I might not remember everything." Killer B arched an eyebrow at him, "That's cool that's cool. You don't have to remember it like a picture ya know. Some of my best memories been like a dream...if you know what I mean...?" Naruto reached over and poked B between the eyes. "Ha and I thought you were out of rhymes!" B shrugged, "You know that one just came to me... But anyway back to your memory, so you can relate to me...your reason for your crush on that most unreasonable girl."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Naruto recalled the encounter out of long memory. It had been so many years ago. Back in the Leaf village, Back when the whole village hated him still. Back even before the academy. Eventually Naruto began.

 _The leaf village looked startlingly cold. It was soaked from a winter shower that had turned the streets to mud. The worst part about the village at this time wasn't the cold, or the unending rain. It was a string of brutal, violent, and completely unexplained murders. So far the casualties numbered at ten. Three home had been emptied of life. No one saw it coming or going, whatever it was who was killing people. Today the Third Hokage sat, uneasy, as the Ambu presented themselves in his office._

 _When that left he only knew one thing. This was getting out of control. Today, the first shinobi had been killed. So far only civilians had died. Sarutobi was an old man, thought to be one of the wisest Hokage. Right now he felt useless and raw. The sheer brutality of the killings put everyone on edge. Arms, legs, heads had been ripped off varies bodies. And he had the horrible feeling that sudden amputation was the cause of death for many of the victims. Even the torso of one man had been ripped...not cut...ripped in half. As if two giant hands pulled him apart. The Third Hokage rubbed his eyes and turned his mind to mre pleasant dealings for the time being._

 _He froze. The following complaint bore the fox seal. He gave the fox seal to the Ambu for their reports. It was used to denote any matter in which Naruto Uzumaki had an impact. Being the container of the Nine tailed fox, meant that he was a valuable resource to the village...as well as a huge threat. he cracked the seal and scanned the paper. It made him worry, but it wasn't out of the ordinary. For a little boy, Naruto was better than some Ambu at evading detection. He was kept under nearly constant observation, but at least once a week he managed to escape. What was troublesome was that he had disappeared during this crime spree._

 _The most honorable Third Hokage turned to his left. He ripped off a note and jotted down orders for the Ambu assigned to Naruto. Mostly to check the usual hideouts and to keep an eye out for the killer...whoever it may be._

 _Naruto looked up. He grinned. The girl, who had short dark pink hair, smirked back at him. She was younger than him. By at least a year, but she seemed very smart. They were outside the village playing. Naruto like playing in the rain, mostly because other people didn't come out then. The girl was soaked now and her hair was flat against her head. Two...horns, rounded though like the tips of a cats ear, jutted from either side of her head. They were cute. Naruto said, "Let's go further ok!" She nodded silently. She didn't say much. But when she did she seemed sad. They continued through the rain till they came to a clearing with a huge tree. As they entered the clearing the rain began to thicken. Beating down on them._

 _The girl pointed to a hollow in the tree trunk and they scrambled forward into shelter. Once they were huddling together in the tree Naruto said, "I know it's not that fun, but I'll show you a good time, believe it!" The girl said almost shyly, "I had a good time." Naruto asked, "Really? you don't look like it. are you sure." She nodded smiling. Naruto watched her strange eyes. They were red, but a light red. Not like the scary woman who had the red eyes in the village. He's heard people call her the "Ice queen of Konoah" He wasn't worried about Ice. He thought that she'd steal his soul or something._

 _Naruto stretched and the girl next to him shivered. He asked, "Are you cold?" She said, "Yes." He wrapped his arm around her and scooted closer to her. She gasped a bit, "What are you doing?!" Naruto grinned, "I'm keeping us both warm, believe it!" He didn't see her blush. She looked away out into the rain. She said, "I don't know why you're doing this." "Doing what?" She looked at him sharply, "Being nice to me. Why are you nice to me?!" He was surprised, "Because we're friends ya know. Friends?" She looked away saying, "I...don't have any friends." He said, "Well...No one is friends with me at all...and...I don't have any...parents either."_

 _Her face turned to him. She ducked her head, "Me neither." They didn't speak for a long time. Naruto lost himself in his memories and his awful...lack of memories. She asked, "Have you ever killed someone?" Naruto jolted out of his thoughts, "What was that?" She turned away, "It was nothing." Naruto said, "Your kind of weird you know." She frowned, "Is there a problem with that?!" Naruto shook his head, "No I like that. Reminds me of this other kid I like. She's weird too."_

 _They went silent again. After a while she looked sideways at him. Slowly she asked, "What did you say this person was...a boy...right?" Naruto looked uneasy, "Yeah that's right. He's a boy" As he said that the rain outside seemed to diminish. Naruto hopped out of the hollow. He looked up at the sky. It was clearing and a rainbow was appearing over the village. He pointed up at the rainbow, "See look there, I bet you don't see a rainbow like that too often!" She smiled as the rain disappeared. Naruto said, "Let's go get something to eat at Ichiraku, come on they'll get you something too believe it!"_

Naruto adjusted his seat on the stone slab. It wobbled a bit, until he got his balance back. Killer B finished the story, "And when you turned back she was gone?" He nodded. Naruto sighed once again, "I just wish I had seen her again. I really needed a friend back then." B's smile had faded a while ago. He said, "I know what you mean...I really do." Naruto put his hands behind his head and dared to stretch. He said, "I wonder what she looks like now...if she's still alive..." A responding crack sounded and they both looked around. Finally B looked down at his lap. "Aw...dang it, And we were getting close to finishing I know it." The stone slab he was balancing on, cracked further. Naruto said, "Can't say I feel bad. let's get something to eat."

As B's slab broke, they both fell backwards at the same time. Freefalling the four hundred feet to the ground , they smirked at each other. Killer B landed with a bang and a crunch, cracking he ground beneath him. Naruto used wind chakra to land without a whisper of sound. Naruto looked around at the people gathered all around them. He looked to B, "Last one to the ramen stand...pays for two." Killer B said, "Your On...!" They disappeared, racing to the nearest ramen stand. They had to. Several mission's pay rested in the balance

 **Ok there's the first chapter so I really hope any readers enjoy! I love reviews and constructive criticism so don't hold back. I'll also answer questions about the story and ideas are very welcome. If you like this then check out my other stories too! This is also kind of a prologue so be patient!**

 **And one more thing "MEW!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone who's reading this story stays with it. Thing don't start getting serious for quite a few chapters just so you know. And any questions are welcome. I would love any suggestions that anyone has. This is my first crossover fanfic so I'm still new to mixing worlds**

 **I don't own any part of Naruto or Elfen Lied.**

 ** _Problems and experiments_**

Tsunade growled angrily, thinking, _Why does this have to happen to me. As soon as Naruto leaves all hell breaks loose. I've got every trader in the village, breathing down my neck about their stupid permits. I have the next chunin exams to arrange. I need to have the new construction project approved for Naruto by the time he gets back. And on top of it all, some psycho has started a killing spree._ Tsunade fervently wished the Sixth Hokage were here. Even thought Naruto had little experience leading people or administrating, people bent over backwards to make things easy for him. If Naruto were here the only problem he would have would be choosing from the volunteers, who would run the Exams.

It had been a year since Naruto defeated Madara and Obito in the infamous battle with the Allied Shinobi Forces. He had lost his arm and many friends throughout the short, but bloody war. But he had been elevated to cult status. He was hailed as the hero of the world. If you asked anyone... anywhere... who was the most powerful shinobi alive. They would answer "Naruto Uzumaki". It ticked her off that he could sit back and people would scramble to do what he even suggested. If she wanted people to get things done she had to shout at the top of her lungs.

She looked to her right, "Shikamaru, could you possibly find someone to host the Chunin exams today. If you could do that I would be grateful. But Anko is unavailable for Second proctor so you'll need to find two people." He asked, "Where is she then?" Tsunade gritted her teeth, "She is trying to find the bastard who keeps ripping people apart! I can't believe this. The same day! the exact same day that our most powerful and influential fighter leaves, Bang!, suddenly we're dealing with a killer." Shizune said," We could always just request Naruto come back. We could easily get a message to him." Tsunade said, "No... I'll be damned if I ask for help from our 18 year old Hokage. Besides, he needed a break after his breakup with Hinata."

All three of them sighed. No one...in the entire land of Fire knew what had happened between Naruto and Hinata. And to any outward observer it seemed as though the heiress to the Hyuuga clan was still infatuated with Naruto. But everyone in the Leaf also knew that they had dated and then suddenly broke it off. Naruto and Hinata still spoke, they were still very friendly, and they even kissed occasionally. But whatever happened between them, they kept bars and chains over the whole thing. Naruto spoke often of Hinata, but never romantically. That same was true for her. Tsunade didn't know if they would ever get together again. At the moment Hinata was becoming the Hyuuga clan leader. At least it's second in command. Hiashi had admitted once or twice that Hinata was far better at solving problems than he was. And that he missed her advice when she wasn't around.

Naruto for his part had gone off to the land of lightening to train with Killer B and Yugito, The two and eight tailed beasts. His prosthetic arm had regained all the strength of the original and he was back to his peak again. She wondered what he was doing at the moment. Probably training till he drops or stuffing himself silly. That boy never changed.

Shikamaru startled her out of her thoughts, "I think that we should assign more people to the mission to find and eliminate this murderer. Whoever is doing this has the skill to evade Ambu." Tsunade said, "Don't bother. I've already assigned Yamato and Kurenai to it." Shikamaru asked, "Is it a good idea to give this kind of mission to Kurenai at the moment. This will be her first mission since getting pregnant." She knitted her fingers together. Tsunade said, "She'll be fine. I've instructed her to be careful. And with a baby she will be careful."

Anko crept through the abandoned house. It would have been dark, but a string of light on the ceiling provided dim lighting. Still, shadows hugged the floor and it was hard to see properly. The silence of the house was eerie. There were supposed to be five or six bandits living here. But as of yet they had found nothing. Anko sniffed the air and caught the nauseating scent of blood. Behind her Hanna gasped, muttering something under her breath.

The door to her left opened slowly, creaking on rusted hinges. She pulled it open. It had been sealed tighter than it should have. The smell of blood grew thicker. Anko reached in and flicked the switch for the lights. Behind her Hanna swallowed loudly. The single bare bulb illuminated a scene of carnage. Five bodies lay...in various stages of dismemberment. Limbs were distributed liberally over the floor and blood covered every inch of the floor. Not to mention a good portion of the walls. There was no sign of a struggle. It looked like these people had been torn apart before they realized what happened.

The three Ambu entered the room slowly, making sure it wasn't an ambush. Hanna checked the bodies. She said, "Two days old. That man misled us. He said there were screams coming from here last night. Yamato said, "Look here." He was standing in another open door way. Anko entered. There was one body inside. A bandit by the look of him. He was missing both arms and his throat was gone. Anko grimaced. The rest of the small room was seemingly untouched. A twin-size bed was in the corner with the blankets folded crisply. Hanna checked it. She said, "Someone slept here last night. I would say the person were tracking is young and female. "

Yamato asked, "Could a young girl do this. I mean sure there are plenty of kunoichi physically capable of killing six bandits without attracting attention, but how many would kill them and then sleep in the same room with a corpse?" Hanna shivered, "Yeah I hear you there. I'm an Ambu, but I couldn't sleep in the same room with someone I killed." Anko asked, "Hanna can you track her scent?" The Inuzuka sniffed the air. She said, "I can't tell in here with all this blood. Let's go outside."

Outside it was dark and wet. A recent rain had dampened the ground outside. Hanna checked the surrounding ground for footprints then concentrated her chakra in her nose. She took a long sniff of the air. She looked to her left, "This way!" They rushed through the trees. Anko kept to the back, watching their rear. They couldn't afford to be careless. This murder was responsible for many deaths in the area. Granted most of those who were killed were bandits or civilians, but to do this much damage without detection required skill. This wasn't even taking into account the way the victims were killed. Ripped apart, not cut or stabbed or burned. Torn to shreds, disemboweled. Every victim was killed in a similar manner. It either meant that the killer was doing it on purpose...or...he or she had a particular method of attacking that did sever damage to the opponent's body.

It started to rain as the jumped through the trees along the trail after Hanna. She led them on a winding course through the dense foliage. Anko realized that they were getting very close to a small village to the east of the Leaf Village. She prayed that the killer hadn't decided on a bigger target this time.

Thirty minutes of careful tracking later the trail ran cold. Hanna suddenly stopped. She said, "Scent stops dead right here." Anko cursed under her breath. She hissed, "It's like she's teasing us with an easy trail and then dropping off our scanners...right into town. Yamato, Do you think that our killer is still in the village?" Yamato asked Hanna, "How old is the scent right here?" She bent down to examine the ground. She pinched the dirt beneath her fingers and sniffed. She said, "No more than a day. Possible less than eight hours considering this rain." Yamato said, "Then we go into town. I have instructed my wood clone to tell Kurenai to meet us here. She will be here any minute."

A moment later Kurenai landed next to them. She asked, "What did you find? Is she in this village?" Hanna said, "We found that shack just like the man said. Six bandits torn to pieces and one neatly made bed. Out killer killed them and then had a nap before coming here through the forest." Anko added, "We have evidence that supports the killer being a young female. Other than that we still have no clue who it is." The four of them agreed to head on into the village on two groups. Hanna with Kurenai and Anko with Yamato. They entered the village from either side.

Hanna scratch her cheek. She walked through the village. It seemed strange. even though it was raining lightly, there were still many people up and walking around. Kurenai kept an eye out as Hanna questioned a vendor. The old man said that he hadn't seen anyone overly suspicions. However he remarked that people seemed unhappy lately, especially this strange young girl with pink hair. The man said, "I think it's with all the killings that have been happening lately. It makes you wonder who could evade the authorities so long. Perhaps the atkuski aren't all gone...?"

With that disturbing talk over with, Hanna left the small stall. She whispered in Kurenai's ear, "That's the fifth person who's basically said that everyone is nervous or grieving. A lot of people have died. Half the village has had relatives killed." Kurenai said, "I hope Yamato and Anko have had better luck.

Yamato finished talking to the young girl about the same time Anko walked out of the shop. He asked, "Find anything?" "No" Her face was a mask of disappointment. It was becoming clear to both of them that the likelihood of finding their target was small unless she made a move while they were near. Anko asked, "You learn anything from that girl?" Yamato looked behind him. A tall girl with long pink hair walked through the rain away from them. It looked like she was wearing a head band of some sort. He said, "She didn't know anything, but I think she lost someone. She looks like she's all alone. Might have lost her family or friends to the killer." Anko cursed, "Shit! We're stumbling around in the dark." She sighed, "Let's go meet up with the others, maybe they found something.

Hanna and Kurenai were sitting at chairs at an outside restaurant's seats. They looked just as dejected. As soon as they got close Hanna's gaze snapped up to them. Her tone was oddly excited, "You found something?!" Yamato shook his head. She jumped up, "But you must have met out target, you both smell like the bed back at the abandoned shack!" Anko tried to remember if any of the people looked suspicious to her. She said, "I don't recall hearing any implausible stories or meeting any suspicious people. And I can tell if someone is lying to me. It must have been Yamato." Yamato thought, _I didn't meet anyone out of the ordinary. And I must have talked to twenty or thirty people on the street, so I have no clue which was our target._ He was forced to admit defeat. "I have no idea who it was. They all seemed genuine to me, but I'm not an interrogator."

Hanna grabbed fistfuls of her hair, "Grrrr! Why can't we find one damn person after a month of searching!?"

Back at the Hidden cloud village Naruto was perfecting his latest move. With the aid of Yugito and a rather miffed Killer B. Killer B was miffed, of course, because the concert he had planed had been crashed...spectacularly. B had been preparing for two hours, getting his concert ready. Naruto and Yugito, against their better judgment had come to help near the end. One of B's helpers wanted to see the jutsue that Naruto had been working on. Naruto had agreed to display his new move. Unfortunately things had gone amiss and his demonstration destroyed the entire stage.

Therefore B had dedicated the time he would have spent rapping, teaching Naruto better control. The problem was, that B had good control, but he didn't have any talent controlling nature chakra. Naruto had learned to fashion arms out of his Ninetails chakra shortly before the fourth great shinobi war. After mastering that ability he got the idea of using nature chakra to fashion the same arms without using his own power. But it was a lot trickier in practice than it was in theory. For starters it took a massive amount of concentration to make the nature chakra dense enough to affect the world around him. And then there was the additional problem of manipulating the same chakra several different ways at once. Using nature chakra was almost as difficult as mastering Rasengan.

Naruto sat still, he with two other clones helping. His first clone gathered Nature energy from all around them, funneling it through the second clone. The second clone formed dense, but invisible, chakra arms. Finally, Naruto himself used these arms to move objects. He was not ready to attempt a Rasengan again. Killer B was also training. He had developed his ability to sense Nature energy, but he still couldn't gather it. Yugito developed a training exercise. Killer B would hone his Nature sensing ability by dodging Naruto's chakra arms, while Naruto honed his own skill by trying to catch B.

There was an added bonus for Yugito. She was able to watch B get smacked around by thin air. Because as of yet, he was far better at sensing than dodging. Naruto could manage a maximum of three chakra arms out to a distance of about ten feet without them falling apart. He was learning the hard way that Nature chakra was even more volatile than demonic chakra. At least when he was drawing on Kurama's power he didn't have to worry about the number of plants or animals in the area. If the area they trained in was barren, it made it a lot harder to gather nature energy. Naruto guessed that was because living things had more energy stored in them that inanimate objects.

Killer B dodged his latest sweep of his chakra arms by falling flat. Naruto swung one arm down to smash B, but he was able to roll to the side in time. He got to his feet, grumbling about not being able to see what he was dodging. Naruto decided to end the current fight. All three arms swung in at once. One from either side and one on the top. Killer B thought, _Now that's no fair..."_ WHAM! The impact knocked B flying.

Naruto let his clones disperse and walked over to help Killer B up. The older jinchuriki dusted himself off, saying, "Man Naruto...those chakra arms of yours sure do pack a punch...and now that I've felt them, it's time to have lunch! weeeyah!" Yugito smirked as they approached. She asked, "So how long before you will be able to use those in a battle?" Naruto shrugged. If I use my mass clone training technique...um...I'd say I could have it down in a week." Killer B shook his head, "I still don't get how you can be so legit...and yet still be a little shit...him nope. That doesn't work." Naruto and Yugito looked at each other in amusement as B took out his notebook. He scribbled a note into it and then snapped it close. He asked, "So..uh...where shall we go to eat?"

The Sixth Hokage grinned, "I could always just flash us back to the Leaf for some Ichiraku..." Yugito let out a bark of laughter. "Ha, that's an Idea! How about we do that! I've never eaten at Ichiraku." Naruto waived his hands back and forth, "Wait...Wait! I was just kidding." Yugito said, "Oh no. You offered and we're going!" She saw the look on his face. "Oh don't worry, We will pitch in so you don't have to take us all the way there on your own steam." B said, "Yeah!... ya know Naruto, I really like that girl who works there. She takes the time to listen to my rhymes. What was her name again?" Naruto said, Oh you mean Ayame...!"

B rubbed his stomach, "Well anyway, Let's get going ya fools!"

 **Just so we're clear. Naruto could flash between the village and the hidden Cloud a thousand times, but he usually uses his own chakra because Kurama still takes a very dim view of Naruto wasting his chakra. Kurama also rarely talks to Naruto except in special circumstances.**

 **Anyway I'd love more reviews so thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so here is the third instalment of my favorite crossover...and only crossover. I hope every one was ok with waiting so log to meet one of the main characters. As always, I want reviews. More reviews...more...more...Nyu?**

 **Nyu...nyu...Don't...nyu...Naruto ...in any...way...nyu!**

 **Ahem! sorry just had to get that out of my system, anyway many more "nyu"s ahead!**

 ** _A big let down_**

Choji Akamichi tucked into his food with gusto. Even after the war, his appetite never changed. However he was more proactive about keeping the weight off. Currently he was devouring his ramen with a fervor that had caused Ino and Shikamaru to move over a stool. As he finished his fourth bowl he looked over at Ino, who quietly ate her ramen with Shikamaru. She asked, "Choji, why don't you slow down a bit? You're going to choke like that." Choji swallowed and opened his mouth to answer.

FLASH!

Choji found himself with a face full of blond hair. He fell of the stool with a lithe feminine body atop him. He spluttered trying to sit up. The girl stood and looked down at him smirking. Choji was blushing hugely. Then he caught sight of signature robes and a cloak. He shouted, "Naruto what are you doing here?!"

Naruto appeared in his customary spot at Ichraku. Killer B was at his left and Yugito... She was sitting on Someone, who promptly fell of the stool. Yugito quickly stood, removing her rear from Choji's chest. Ino, Shikamaru, and Ayame where looking at him in shock. Choji shouted, "Naruto what are you doing here?!" He grinned. "Me, just stopping in for some Iciraku before going back to the Cloud village." Killer B greeted them with a "Yo!" Ino asked, "How did...you...?" Yugito walked around to sit on the other side of Killer B. Choji got to his feet, still blushing. He shakily sat back on his stool. Naruto patted him on the back, "Sorry about that Choji. I should have realized that Ichiraku would have customers at this hour."

Choji smiled uneasily, "Yeah..." Ino asked again, "Hey Naruto...how did you do that? Weren't you at the Cloud Village?" Naruto nodded and bent down, plucking a exotic Kunai from the underside of his stool. He said, "It's a trick that my dad used ya know." Shikamaru massaged his temple, "Well I can't say that you have bad timing." He looked into his bowl, "Well, I'll save the Hokage stuff for after you finish eating."

The three of them ordered their food and Naruto formally introduced Yugito to them. Naruto ate quickly, but not messily. B ate very quickly and so did Yugito, though much smoother than the EightTails vessel. Ayame watched the bowls stack in front of the three jinchuriki. Her mouth hung open in shock. Thirty minutes later they finished eating. Shikamaru waited for them to finish so that he could talk to Naruto. Choji and Ino had already left.

Naruto paid the bill and slipped off his stool stretching. He asked, "Well Shikamaru what do you want to talk to the Hokage about?" Shikamaru said, "I think it would be best if you spoke directly to Lady Tsunade." Naruto said to his companions, "Why don't you two head back to my place and I'll take care of this." Yugito shrugged and B gave the thumbs up. He said, "Alright Naruto...Hokage ya fool...ya fool!" Naruto turned and walked with Shikamaru towards Hokage tower. He said, "Tell me Shikamaru what is going on that granny needs my help with. Just the run down, she can give me the details." The Nara clan heir smoothed back his black hair. "It started almost the same day you left. A string of crazy murders. It's been such an unbelievable drag. It's been almost a month and we are barely farther than where we started. We aren't even sure how they've been doing the killing." Naruto looked surprised and angered, "What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru explained, "All the victims, mostly bandits and civilians, were ripped apart. Almost as though they were torn to pieces by whatever killed them. And there's rarely any disturbance reported. So far the death toll is at twenty-eight. Of those about twenty are bandits. Seven civilians and one Shinobi from the Leaf."

People bowed as Naruto past. He nodded to everyone. Most looked surprised at his appearance. They passed Sakura on the way, but she didn't notice him with her head bent low. The door to Tsunade's office opened and Naruto stepped in. She looked up and her face registered utter shock for a brief moment. The three figures inside the office turned. Kakashi, Anko, and Yamato staring as the two of them entered. Only Anko seemed surprised. Kakashi and Yamato just looked relieved. Kakashi said, "Well...now this is a welcome surprise."

Explanations took only a minute. Tsunade dismissed everyone besides Kakashi. Naruto took a seat beside Tsunade and waited to hear the rest. Tsunade took out a thick folder and handed it to Naruto. He opened it and immediately dropped it. He held a hand to his mouth. "Jeeze, who in Kami's name could do that to thirty people." He opened the folder again and paged through it. He said, "I'm just glad that this person seems to have kept their attention mostly on bandits." Shikamaru asked, "How can you call this murderer a person? This fucker has killed almost thirty people in the most gruesome way they could manage."

Naruto closed the folder saying, "Once...and no one but Pervy sage and me knew. But I went into Ninetails state and killed sixteen people...I ripped them apart. I'm still a person. I still went on to save the world. Obito tried to kill countless people and was this close to succeeding. I'll wait to judge this person until I meet him or her face to face." Kakashi looked at Naruto thinking, _He really has grown up into a good leader and a kind young man. Even though he's only eighteen, he manages to be both more charismatic than the Fourth and as wise as the Third...sometimes._

The Sixth Hokage scratched his head, "The first thing I think we should do is have a talk with Kiba or his sister. That way I can learn this scent. After that it should be a matter of days before this is cleaned up." Tsunade called for Shizune. "Shizune!" She entered quickly, "Yes my lady?" "Send a message to the Cloud village. Tell them that Naruto came back to the Leaf temporarily to help us with an important mission." Shizune looked startled at Naruto. "Lord Hokage?" He smiled at her, "Hi Shizune chan." She left wondering how Naruto could have suddenly teleported here.

Hojo Takaki was in a living nightmare. He and his group of bandits had stopped this girl on the path going south towards the Leaf village. She had seemed to be a good target. She was pretty with big beautiful red eyes. Her hair was long and dark pink, almost red too. Their band leader had stepped out in front of her and laid out the situation as he'd done dozens of times before. Then his head separated from his body. It pulled right off. The first few vertebrae tearing out with the head. Blood spurted from the stump. The girl just stood there as though nothing had happened, or perhaps she was still thinking up an answer. Then she looked up. Her eyes were filled with despair and anger. But she wasn't looking at them.

Slowly she started walking down the path again. She was barefoot and her feet stepped in the red pool spreading from the bands leader. A shout, filled with anger and fear, filled the air, "You Bitch! I'm gonna kill you for that!" Senjo, Hojo's elder brother charged out from behind a tree. His sword cut a white path for her throat...the sword snapped well before it touched her. Hojo watched as his brothers arms bent at an unnatural angle. A sharp snap echoed through the darkening forest. The girl just kept on walking as Senjo's arms tore themselves loose of his body. He toppled to the ground already dead. Her bloody foot prints marking her as the killer all too clearly in his mind.

None of the other bandits stepped out of hiding. Hojo knew that they were just as terrified as he was. He saw a gush of blood and heard the scream of another bandit. He stumbled out of hiding. His own sword buried to the hilt in his chest. The girl continued walking, at a measured pace as everyone around her died.

Hojo huddled in the now dark forest. He wept. There was nothing in his life now. _How am I supposed to live. That that girl will kill everyone. They'll fall apart around her just like the boss. I have to tell the Hokage. I have to. It doesn't matter what happens to me...! I must save as many as I can!_ He ran, faster than he had ever run, through the forest. He was going at an inhuman sprint. He assured himself that the girl wouldn't change course. She wouldn't speed up. He could make it to the village! Hojo broke out onto the path, _Oh shit...oh fuck._ The girl was standing in the middle of the path looking at him out of the corner of her eye. She said softly, "Pathetic." Hojo came apart, his blood painting the trees behind him red.

The girl kept walking. She had to find him. She needed to talk to him.

Naruto raced along the path, far ahead of Hanna and Kakashi. He had the scent fresh in his mind. And the flow of nature chakra around him showed him the path to his destination even without his other senses. He had heard everything. Every detail about the strange murders and listened to all the theories. Now he was searching...no he was on the hunt. On the hunt for the one who had killed so many already. Naruto could tell that he was getting close...only a few more seconds and he would be right on top of it. Naruto burst through the trees and crashed strait into a girl walking down the path. He had a brief moment to see her face register surprise and shock before their head collided. THWACK! The impact sent the girl flying into a tree. Naruto stumbled and fell. He cradled his head. "Ouch that hurt...Hey I'm really sorry for head-butting you like that..." Naruto glanced up. The girl had pink hair and full lips. Her body was small and she looked too thin. She was already sporting a nasty bruise that was darkening her forehead. Naruto realized that if his body hadn't been fortified with chakra...he would have knocked them both out.

He stood up saying, "Hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki...are you alright?" He realized that she was out cold. Naruto scratched his head in shame, "Damn now why did I do that. Now this is going to be awkward when she wakes up. Why do I always end up injuring the people I meet for the first time?" He thought, _Yamato and Kakashi are going to do a tag-team lecture I'll bet. I'm going to need to work on my Hokage bad ass attitude like granny and the Third had._

The bushes parted behind him and Kakashi and Hanna were at his side. Hanna said, "Well that was quick...but I guess that's what i should expect from out favorite knuckle head ninja." Kakashi looked between them. He sounded incredulous, "Wait...?. . .Did you head-but her into unconsciousness?" He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah...I did. I feel sorry for doing that." Hanna joked, "Hey I don't think that was strictly fair. Isn't the Uzumaki head-butt a finishing move?" Kakashi said, "That's right, you defeated Garra with that move didn't you..."

The honorable Sixth Hokage walked over to the girl and checked her pulse. She was still alive, _That's a relief. For a second there I wondered if I broke her neck. What a shit way to die that would be._ A deep voice spoke from Naruto's mind. " **Naruto! Take a closer look at her!"** _"Why? What's the matter Kurama?"_ **"Do it!"** Naruto leaned in close to look at her face. She did seem a bit familiar. Kakashi walked up behind him. He said, "Well good job Naruto. You sure know how to wrap things up. So Hanna...this is the murderer who has been causing so much mayhem?" Hanna nodded, "Smells just like the one we're looking for."

Shocked Naruto looked back at them. He said, "Wait!...Wait! I only did this on accident. She can't be the murderer." Hanna sniffed the air, "Nope that's her alright. She even smells like blood." Naruto, wide eyed, turned back to look at the girl. He gazed at her in horror and fascination. As he did so, she opened her eyes. They were big pale red eyes. **"I've seen her before...I know it. But from where?"** Naruto had to admit that he felt that he had met here before as well. The girl was very pretty with her pink hair and red lips, big red eyes. _You know Kurama...I would swear that I've seen her too..._ The girl opened her mouth. But whatever she was about to say seemed to get lost on the way there because all that came out was, "Nyu."

 **You know I was thinking that Nyu is a lot like "believe it" or "ya know" as far as how its used. Except that Nyu is a far more versatile fraise. Please review and give ideas! no more story until I have five nyu reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good here is the next chapter. I've been kind of stuck with my stories. I'm a bit burned out of late...sigh. Anyway sorry for the late posting. Here you go!**

 ** _(I don't own any part of Naruto)_**

 ** _A grip of coiled steel_**

"Nyu." ..."Nyu?" Naruto looked confusedly at the girl. He thought out loud, "Did she just say what I thought she said?" Kakashi nodded, "You're not going crazy Naruto. She just said "Nyu"...twice." There followed a stretch of silence in which the girl blinked several times. Her large expressive eyes registered only a puppy like look. She smiled, "Nyu!" Before anyone could intervene, she threw her arms around Naruto and hugged him. She had closed her eyes and was humming. Naruto smiled despite himself. He said, "Um...whoever you are...stop hugging me."

The girl did not stop hugging him. Naruto only just then registered the feeling of an attractive female pressing herself against him. A crimson blush spread over his cheeks and his whisker marks darkened slightly. He said again, using his Hokage voice, "Let go now." The girl didn't let go. Hanna remarked, "I don't think she understands you." Naruto tried to disengage the arms by himself. However her arms stayed firmly in place around his neck. Slightly unnerved by this...affectionate...reaction, Naruto tried to stand up. The girls arm's finally released him.

She stayed there sitting against the tree, looking up at them. She asked, "Nyu?" Hanna and Kakashi exchanged looks. The girl stood up, wobbling a bit. Naruto caught her by reflex to help steady her. She latched onto his arm saying, "Nyu...nyu...nyu!" Naruto turned to Kakashi. He asked, "Uh what do we do with her?"

As it was, he ended up carrying her on his back since she was too unsteady to walk on her own. She was still suffering from the effects of a mild concussion. For the time being they were heading back to the village at a normal pace. The girl had objected loudly to a faster pace. And since her arms were wrapped around his neck, Naruto felt obliged to comply. The truly puzzling part, for Naruto at least, was her words. All she would say was "nyu". In many different tones. She seemed perfectly incapable of doing any damage at all. Except perhaps throwing a tantrum when they walked too fast.

After an hour of walking the Village gate came into view. The past hour had been spent...unproductively. That is, asking the girl questions that were either ignored or given the customary answer..."Nyu". Hanna and Kakashi had both tried various tricks to test the girl's understanding. Despite all their efforts to unmask the girl as a fraud, she seemed to be a girl. A very strange girl, but nothing more than that.

Civilians and Shinobi alike, Stared as the Hokage strode by with a girl on his back. She had a great mass of tangled pink hair and wore only a light shift. Her head rested on his shoulder as he carried her through the village. Naruto felt a strange feeling. Something like fondness...or the memory of fondness. He couldn't explain it but he had an overwhelming desire to...like this girl. Like he was drawn to her by something. As he walked he thought of what to call her. She obviously wasn't planning on...well...staying away from him. It was like she had instantly decided to glue herself to him. He needed something that she responded to or things would get uncomfortable. Naruto thought about what Sakura would say if she saw. " _She would probably try to put me through a wall. Honestly, ever since Sasuke disappeared again she's been weird."_ A wet feeling crept down Naruto's neck. He stopped only a block away from the Hokage's tower. He couldn't see what the girl...he was starting to think of her as Nyu. It was the only think she ever said so it seemed like a decent thing to call her. Naruto realized that she was licking and or kissing the back of his neck. Then she nibbled his ear. She said, "Nyu..." His feet picked up where they left off. He didn't think that talking to Tsunade would do anything to change things, but she was strong enough to pry the girl off him.

Once they were in Tsunade's office they came to the conclusion that things weren't that simple...

They explained that Naruto had tracked the scent down, only to crash into the girl on the path. And that after waking up she attached herself to him and refused to let go. After that Tsunade had attempted to remove...Nyu from Naruto's back. She walked up, a frown already deep set into her face. She looked at Nyu. She commanded, "I command you to let go of Naruto!" Nyu didn't move. She didn't respond at all. What she did do was nibble his ear again, sending a shiver down is spine. He said, "Sorry granny, but the Hokage voice doesn't work on her. I already tried that." Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that so...Girl... I ORDERED YOU TO MOVE NOW!"

Nyu closed her eyes and released Naruto's neck to put her small hands over her ears. Naruto for his part was used to the shouting. But he said, "Nice going granny...you hurt her ears. She probably won't even be able to tell what you're saying for ten minutes." Tsunade took the opportunity and grabbed the girl by the waist, attempting to pull her off. Nyu threw her arms around his chest, under his arms. Her fingers laced together over his chest. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

After twenty minutes of vainly trying to get her to let go using every method available besides torture, they gave up. Nyu was not moving. But she did look pained after the ordeal of resisting Tsunade, Shizune, and Hanna. She seemed tired too. Naruto sat on the edge of his chair so he didn't crush her against the back. Nyu's head rested on his shoulder and her eyes were closed, but her arms remained like a steel vise around him. Naruto said to Tsunade, "I think we should just call her Nyu...since it's like the only thing she says." Hanna nodded, "Good as any other name, but she might not respond to it. And as far as we know she's just acting."

Kakashi shrugged from where he leaned on the window. He said, "I don't know anyone who could pull off that act for more than two hours...not mentioning the fact that she hasn't let go of Naruto for half that." Tsunade asked, "Can we confirm that she is the killer we were looking for?" From her place next to Naruto, Hanna said, "There is no one else she could be. She smells the same, was in the same area, and fits the only eyewitness report...vague as it was." Not to mention that she smells faintly of blood and is physically strong enough to hold on to Naruto even while you're trying to get her off. I'm not sure you could pull her off without hurting Naruto in the process."

Naruto could smell the blood too. With his senses enhanced by Kurama's chakra he could smell almost as good as Hanna, but far more pungent than blood, the smell of...disinfectant hung about her. The smell was very old, but it was clear she had been in a hospital of some sort. But besides that she smelled very nice. Naruto felt her arms around him loosen and her legs as well. Her breathing slowed too. He said, "Um guys...she just fell asleep." Shizune spoke up, "I just can't believe that she killed all those people. She looks so innocent and harmless. I mean look at that face." Naruto couldn't see her face, but he saw the glare on Tsunade's soften.

The Fifth Hokage said, "Naruto ease her off and we can take her down to be properly questioned." He nodded slowly and gently pulled her arm from around his neck. He stopped...an itch invaded his nose. It was creeping up on him. Naruto tried to hold his breath but it didn't help. He breathed out and then his whole body twitched. He sneezed explosively.

Nyu's arms tightened but she didn't open her eyes. Naruto felt her nuzzle him from behind. Goosebumps broke out on his skin. He said, "Her arms turned back into steel coils...sorry..." Tsunade sighed, "I guess fate didn't want us to know anything. Naruto take her back to your house and keep a close eye on her. I think that you shouldn't have any problems even if this is an act. Your strong enough to take just about anyone on. If anything happens alert me." Naruto nodded, "I will, don't worry."

Naruto stood up and adjusted his load. He sighed and then disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

They both appeared by the bed in Naruto's home. The house had been specially built for him after he "saved the world". He sighed as well and sat on the bed. He said to himself, "Now what am I going to do now?" He thought about asking Kurama for advice but decided against it. Instead he turned his head and said, "Hey, wake up Nyu." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her eyes open. He said, "Good your awake. I'm going to be calling you Nyu from now on ok. So the first thing I need you to do it let go of me." Nyu looked at him without understanding.

Naruto thought, _This is getting me nowhere fast. How do I get her off. I can't do a lot of stuff if she's clinging to me like this. Let's see...what could I do to get her off. I could probably pull her off if I used Kurama's chakra, but I don't want to hurt her. She's refused to let go of me this whole time so maybe she likes me. I guess that's kind of obvious though. She wouldn't have attached herself to me if she didn't. ...Well...here goes nothing._

He pulled her head forward with his hand and turned his head to kiss her.

His lips pressed to her's and her arms fell away. Naruto pulled out of her grasp and turned around to sit in front of her on the bed. Her eyes were wide, her lips still parted slightly. A tear formed in her eye and trailed down her cheek. Naruto saw her eyes change. They seemed to grow sadder and hurt. Her happy disposition changing to misery. Nyu let out a cry and lunged forward.

She buried her face in his shirt. Naruto felt tears soaking into the fabric. It seemed that he had broken much more than her grip with the kiss. He let her cry. It seemed to go on for hours. She would almost stop and then it would start again. Naruto felt like he should say something but he didn't know what. He put a hand on the top of her head. Her sobbing stopped and she looked up at him. She said, "I'm so sorry Naruto..."

 **Hope you like this chapter...remember to review please...**

 **Damn...I'm dog tired...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is chapter 5...I don't know where I put my head for the past week. I could have sworn I posted this chapter already...oh well. Here it is! More Nyu, Lucy , and psychotic body rippers than ever! Actually not so much in this chapter, but I promise someone will be ripped in half soon**

 **(please be patient) + (I don't own any part of Naruto)**

 ** _An old friend_**

Naruto said, "I don't know what you're apologizing for. I don't even know you." Her eyes widened, Lips forming an O. She asked, "You...you don't remember me...?" Naruto scratched his head in unease. he tried to explain, "I feel like I've met you before or that I know you, but I think it's just a feeling... Have we met before?" She sank inside herself, "You don't...remember me. Why would you...we were just little kids." Of course...it's been how many years...I look so different. I can't expect you to remember me..." She looked away from him, tears starting to fall again.

It was killing him to see her cry and not know why. He said, "Maybe you should take a shower. If you cleaned up a bit I might recognize you..." She looked slowly at him, "Are you sure?" He said, "Yeah, I'm sure. The shower is just down the hall on the right." She nodded and slipped off the bed. Naruto said, "Wait...those clothes are pretty damaged. Let me get you something to wear after. He scrambled off the bed and to a small dresser in the corner of the room. He opened the drawer and pulled out a dark purple shirt and black pajama pants.

He walked over and handed them to her. He said, "Here you go...they were from a girl that used to live here...with me... Anyway your taller than her and skinnier, so they might be big on you..." She took the clothes and quietly said, "Thankyou...Naruto..." She was walking down the hallway when he shouted, "Hey...What is your real name?" She said, "...Lucy..."

Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't get her out of his head. _Her name is Lucy...Damn it's killing me. I know that I know her, but I can't remember where. Hell I can remember that she used to have short hair, but I can't remember her name? Why do I feel like this so suddenly!?_

The sound of footsteps came down the hall. He sat up as she came in the room. Naruto almost had a heart attack. She was naked. And she wasn't very dry either. Her hair was a wet tangled mess. Naruto asked nearly fainting, "Where...are the clothes I gave you?!" She turned her head away, her cheeks reddening. She said, "I couldn't put them on." Naruto said, "Lucy..." Her eyes moved back to him. "Come here." She crossed her arms over her pale breasts and walked over to the side of the bed. After a second she sat down. Naruto got up and went to the bathroom. He grabbed the Hairbrush, scissors, and a towel.

He returned and climbed onto the bed, positioning himself behind her. She blushed even more. Naruto started at the ends of her hair, working out the knots and snipping with the scissors where it was just too tangled. He was blushing too, but his work kept his mind focused on the situation instead of on the naked girl in front of him. Slowly her beautiful hair, which was light red, became untangled. His hands moved slowly, as he had reached her neckline. Lucy leaned back a bit at his request. Naruto's fingers fumbled when he brushed the back of her neck. It was very tedious, but eventually he worked his way to the top of her head.

Naruto stopped as his hand touched a hard lump under all the hair. He brushed it away to see a small horn poking out of the side of her head. He checked the other side. There was one there as well. Naruto said, "I would swear that I've seen these before..." Lucy turned to look him in the eye. She said, "You've touched them too." Her voice was low...almost a whisper. Naruto ran his fingers over them. Lucy shivered. He asked, "Did you feel that?" She nodded, "They're...sensitive..." Naruto rubbed them feeling the smooth texture.

Lucy gasped, "What are you..." Naruto asked, "Can you really feel that?" She whimpered, "Yes...It ...feels..." She pulled his hands away. Naruto felt his stomach churn pleasantly, "Ok, let me finish brushing your hair and then you can take another shower so it actually gets clean." He finished unknotting her long hair and then pulled the brush through it. After a few times he felt Lucy pushing her head into the brush. He smiled and pressed down harder.

Lucy had closed her eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Naruto brushing her hair. A long time passed before Naruto said, "I think it's time for you to take another shower." Lucy felt herself wanting to scold him for stopping the brush, but she held herself in check. Standing she walked back down the hall. After a moment, Naruto followed. She heard him coming behind her. She turned, "What are you doing?" Naruto shrugged, "I figured that since you didn't think to brush your hair...that you would need directions..." Lucy asked, "For what...?"

Ten minutes later, sitting in the tub with Naruto, she found out. It was quite enjoyable too. He rubbed shampoo into her hair, massaging it into the roots. She found herself relaxing but her body was still tied up in tense knots. Lucy gasped. Naruto had switched from shampooing her hair, to pressing his thumbs into the back of her neck. He massaged her neck and then down her back. She thought she was going to die, but her muscles slowly relaxed, the tension leaving her. Lucy craned her head back to look at Naruto. His eyes were closed as he pressed the tension out of her shoulders.

She closed her own eyes again as she asked, "Naruto...do you still think that...that my horns are cute?" He cracked an eyelid as though he was checking. He said, "Their pretty cute, believe me." His hands smoothed the bubbles out of her hair. He chucked nervously, "But I could be wrong...under all these suds." Lucy quickly stood and turned the shower head back on. She pushed her head under the torrent of water. The hot water felt amazing. It had been months since she had a hot bath of any kind. But right now she wanted to hear Naruto tell her...tell her that she...was cute.

Lucy turned back and slid into the water facing him, "So...?" He blushed red. Lucy thought, _He's too embarrassed by how ugly I turned out to speak. I knew it..._ Naruto said, "Lose the frown or I won't tell you." That shocked her out of her frown. She smiled despite the fact that she knew she was unattractive. Naruto said, "Your horns are very cute...as long as your happy." He put his hand on her head. He smiled, "Your also very beautiful when you don't look sad." Lucy felt her eyes begin to water. She lunged forward into Naruto's arms. She said, "Naruto...I've wanted to see you for so long. I wanted to thank you, but now that...now that your Hokage..." Naruto put his arm around her. He asked, "Why did you want to thank me?" "Becaus...!

Yugito asked, "Hey Naruto...I didn't realize that you were such a pervert. But I guess the student didn't stray too far from the teachings." Lucy shot to her feet and took a step forward. Her whole body radiated anger, "Why did you come in here?...!" Lucy's foot slipped in the tub and she fell forward. Her hands caught her fall, but her head hit the edge of the toilet. Yugito looked down at her. She asked, "Who is this?" Lucy shakily sat up as she asked. The girl looked up. Naruto heard her say, quite distinctly, "Nyu?"

Naruto sat with Lucy...or was it Nyu, cuddling in his lap. Killer B sat in a large recliner while Yugito perched atop a stool she had taken from the kitchen. Yugito asked her question again, "So let me get this straight. This murderer, who has been sneaking from place to place is this girl? And she just so happens to have a dual personality? Not to mention you think you met her when you were a kid...and that you were friends?" Naruto nodded. "She was just like this for the whole meeting with everyone. Then I brought her back here...and uh...kissed her..." Killer be said, "Now Yugito...my girl. I told you how he is. He's just like that Jiraiya fellow ain't he?" She nodded, "When you got out of the tub and you were wearing swim-trunks...I had hope for you, but if you were kissing on her even before then, Well there's no doubt."

He looked at the two jinchuriki who were giving him such a hard time. He continued where he left off. "After I...kissed her she became like a completely different person. She was even talking normally." Yugito shrugged, "Well what are we to do...your kisses obviously have some curative property. Maybe you should bottle them and sell them to the highest bidder." Naruto said, "Yugito...! You heard her speak and then she hit her head again and she's back to Nyuing at everything!"

Naruto said, "Watch this!" He positioned Nyu in his lap facing outward. She Nyued at him. He took a deep breath and quickly kissed her on the cheek. She just blinked. Yugito clapped as though the night outside had turned to day. Naruto growled and turned Nyu's face to kiss her on the lips.

Lucy tensed and the coffee table imploded. Killer B was sent flying along with his chair. Lucy looked at Naruto strangely. She said, "I'm..sorry Naruto... I didn't mean to do that." Yugito looked dumbstruck at Naruto, "Hey! You weren't kidding. Your kisses really are special..." Lucy's head snapped to the side. She growled, "YOU! You interrupted me!" Yugito felt something slam into her. She was knocked head over heels into the wall behind her. She faintly heard Naruto say, "Lucy! Don't do that. They are my friends. Their just like me! their Jinchuriki.

Lucy froze and relaxed slightly. Naruto felt the nature energy around him shift. He could feel what seemed to be four arms of pure...something. They returned, sinking into Lucy's back. Naruto asked, "What are those arms?" Yugito sat up against the wall. She said, "Whatever they are, they're invisible. How can you see them?" Naruto was about to answer when Lucy exclaimed, "You can see them?!" He nodded, "Yeah...sort of, It's hard to explain."

She looked away saying, "Kabuto called them Vectors. They can't be seen by normal people. Even most powerful shinobi can't even sense them." Naruto looked startled, "You knew Kabuto?" Her eye's hardened, "Yes I knew him and that bastard Orochimaru. He kept me locked away in this special chamber. He would always tell me how lucky I was. I would be Orochimaru's next vessel...like that was great or something. And then one day...it's like he lost interest in me. All he did was bring food and water. After a while he didn't even come himself. He just sent a servant to take care of basic needs. Then a while ago even the servant stopped coming. I thought that they had finally deserted me."

Lucy swallowed hard. " It took me three days to break free with my vectors and when I was loose...I found myself in this huge underground labyrinth. Everyone inside was crazy. I had to kill everyone I met to keep them from killing me. It took me a week to get out. When I was outside I realized that I had no one. No one knew me or would want a strange girl like me. I don't remember my family. I was starving so I tried begging at the nearest village I came to. One of the villagers threatened me with a knife. Told me to go away, that he didn't like stupid beggar girls hanging around. He was mean...I killed him and when his buddy tried to run I killed him too."

Yugito had stopped to listen raptly. Killer B also listened. He had it bad when he was little, but not like her. She had been experimented on and imprisoned then left to rot. Naruto felt a deep pang of his old loneliness, listening to her story. It opened a door in his mind. He felt like he was back in his five year old body. Talking to a girl with pink hair in the rain...

 **Alright everyone. Remember to review or I might get stingy with the blood shed...I mean chapters...ahem! You know what I mean so just review!**

 **And NYU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5! Here it is. Anyway sorry for the long wait... but my second story just hit the sacred review number...Hehehe (69) So here it is. I've written a few extra chapters so I'll be updating sooner. Enough gabbing from me. Thy must be impatient!**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto)**

Chapter 5

Naruto said, "I remember when we were kids...It was raining hard that day. Your hair was shorter...we were like five..." Lucy looked back at him, "You remembered?! Do you remember what you said to me? You said that your were my friend... that I was your first friend." She wiped her face where she had started to cry. She said, "You even invited me to come live with you since I said I wasn't staying with anyone." Lucy shifted uncomfortable...when...when I asked you if you had ever killed anyone...you didn't hear me. And I couldn't finish what I was going to say. So I'm going to say it now before something happens to stop me."

She slowed her breathing. After a moment she said, "Your the first person I ever met who was nice to me...and...the only human who...I ever liked. I wanted to say thank you for so long. For being nice to me and making me happy. I fought through armies to get the chance...but now all I want is your forgiveness...there's so much...so much blood on my hands...and I can't get it off. " Her breath hitched, "They look red to me...I can't stand it. I feel sticky all the time. I see someone and I think about killing them...before I realize it...they're dead..." Naruto saw the haunted look in her eyes. He'd had that look before. All jinchuriki knew that look, that feeling. They had felt that pain before.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. He said, "Even if no one else does, I forgive you. I know how that feels, because I've felt the same way." Lucy sobbed into his chest, "But how do you know how I feel. You're Hokage...you protect people not hurt them..." Naruto sighed, "I guess you don't know...Since the day I was born I had a demon inside me...THE DEMON...the Ninetailed fox Kurama. I've always tried to help people, but me and Kurama didn't always get along. Sometimes when I lost control my anger, fear, or sadness would take over. When that happened...people died. There's never been many people who could survive when I went berserk. I think...that even though I only started using my power six or so years ago...I've killed over a hundred people and I don't even remember doing it." Naruto let himself remember some of the times he could recall hurting someone he care about. He said, "I'm very lucky that most of them were enemies instead of friends."

Naruto motioned to Yugito and Killer B, "They went though similar problems. They both have demons inside them. Killer B's is actually almost as strong as mine. But at least he knew that he had a demon inside him. My entire village was ordered never to mention it. I was almost a genin before I found out. But even after I did, I didn't turn on the village. I worked hard to earn their respect. My goal from the first time I learned about the Hokage was to become one. I used to shout at the top of my lungs in the middle of the street, "I'll become Hokage one day, Believe it!". So even though everyone knows what I am and the bad that I've done, They know that I am good and that I strive to be good." Naruto rested his chin on her head, "If you decide to do good, people will eventually be forced to see you for what you are."

Lucy said, "I'm an abomination...Every part of me is custom made to kill humans. I might as well be a different species. Even Kabuto admitted that Orochimaru would be hard pressed to make a better killing machine. How am I supposed to be good...when my instinct tells me to kill?!" There was silence in the room until Naruto said, "You know...I used to hate this village. I hated it and everyone who lived inside. But if there had been someone who came along and told me how I could have used my power to destroy the village, I would have refused. I didn't want the villagers to be dead. i wanted them to acknowledge me. If you choose to do good, even if the bad part of you has more history, I will make sure you can live here in peace until you prove to everyone that you are good at heart."

Stroking her hair Naruto said, "Besides, Now that I found you, I'm not letting my first ever friend go." She looked up at him, her cheeks had bloomed red. She asked, "You...would do that...for me...?" He said, "I'm the Sixth Hokage and son of the Fourth Hokage. I saved the village and then I saved the whole world. I miss the part where they have a choice!" Lucy smiled and let her head rest on his shoulder, "Thank you Naruto...I'll do my best."

Naruto carried Lucy to bed. It was very late and she had suffered from two heavy blows to the head in one day. He laid her down under the covers. He pulled back, but she caught his arm. "Naruto...could you stay with me?" He looked down at her. Her eyes were barely open and her grip was weak. He could probably get out of doing it...but the thing was...he kind of wanted to stay with her. Naruto pulled back the blanket and got into bed next to her. She closed her eyes fully, whispering, "Thank you Naruto..."

Tsunade yawned and stretched. She opened her eyes and grimaced at the mountain of paperwork on which she had been sleeping. It aggravated her that she had so much work that Shizune felt compelled to make her stay till she finished. Which of course mean she got tired and fell asleep. The elder blond Hokage cursed the lack of alcohol in her system. She wanted a drink already, but Shizune would raise hell if she caught the Hokage drinking at eight in the morning. Sometime Tsunade regretted ever taking on an apprentice. Tsunade thought out loud, "That's what I get for following Jiraiya's example I guess."

Almost as soon as she finished that sarcastic sentence, Shizune bustled in, setting a hot cup of tea in the single empty spot on the desk...the spot reserved for her bottle of sake. Tsunade could tell that today was going to be one of those days. She mumbled to herself, "I hate Mondays...then again I don't get a day off with this job..." Shizune heard her, but ignored this as it was a typical Monday morning comment from the Kage. She said, "I have a report here that says Orochimaru was sighted to the north of the village...Should we send someone to asked what he's up to?" Tsunade shook her head saying, "No...if he is up to something bad then we would never find him. And if he is up to something...we'll know soon enough."

She scratched her chin, "It seems that being killed robbed him of his imagination. He lacks the subtlety of old. He's probably just snooping around for Sasuke. We both know that he's got a one track mind when it comes to our elusive Uchiha." Shizune said, "That's another thing, Do we even know what our...elusive Uchiha is up to?" Tsunade said, "You know for a while there...after the business with Obito and Madara. I thought that Sasuke was going to propose to Sakura. He was always going on about restoring the Uchiha clan, but I guess he had other plans."

Shizune nodded, "He might have gone off to train. You remember how annoyed he was when Naruto was made Sixth Hokage. I mean it wasn't a big surprise, but he still didn't so much as crack a smile for a week. And it was nonstop partying the whole time." The Hokage smirked. She asked, "Do you recall when Sakura dared Naruto to have a drinking contest with me...?" Shizune nodded, "As I recall you declined. Something about not getting Naruto mixed up with the three probations." Tsunade grinned, "Well actually we managed to have our little contest. only a few people were invited. I'm glad...he drank me clear under the table. And he still looked stone cold sober." She cracked up, "I still can't help but feel stupid when I think back to that week of parties. We really shouldn't have put Ino and Sakura in charge of everything."

They both shook their heads. Just then Yugito entered the office. She hurried to Tsunade's desk. Once there she said, "Fifth Hokage you need to come to Naruto's house right now!" Tsunade asked, "Is it about the girl?" Yugito nodded. Naruto is there with her and B. Tsunade nose to her feet. She aid, "Shizune I'm going to check on things. Organize this paperwork while I'm gone...and have a bottle of sake ready just in case."

Yugito had left his house about five seconds ago and Lucy was already agitated and nervous. Naruto could feel her vectors moving around them, as if warding off rogue currents of air. Killer B was jumpy too. The four deadly arms were like Naruto's but a lot meaner. Naruto's could knock you around sure and they could even form a Rasengan...almost, but they couldn't rip you in half. B made a mental note to keep on her and Naruto's good side. Seeing how Lucy took offence at anything Naruto did.

The girl sat almost in Naruto's lap. He had given up trying to keep her away. She desired constant skin contact. B had quickly come to the realization that she had very deep feelings for Naruto. And they were definitely romantic in nature. He had to admit she was a good looking girl and those eyes were hot. The thing that creeped him out was the way she could stare at you sideways like and make you feel as though you were a dead man walking. He supposed it came with being able to kill you so easily. It minds as well as been death for her to look at you like that.

Lucy looked at him, not with the silent killer look, but the worried out of her mind look. She scooted further into Naruto's lap. Naruto told her, "It's fine Lucy. I won't let anything happen to you. He took hold of her hand and squeezed lightly as the door opened.

Tsunade walked into Naruto's house and the first thing she saw was...Killer B sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table. Then she caught sight of the girl. She was...in Naruto's lap. She looked drastically different. Her hair was clean and shiny. At first she thought it had been pink, but it was more red. Her skin was clean and two horn like things poked out of her head like a cat's ears. Her body language was also changed. Instead of obsessive and friendly, she seemed nervous and shy, not to mention she practically radiated fear.

Tsunade came over and sat in a chair across from them. Yugito sat next to B, ready to observe the coming talk. Naruto spoke first. "Granny Tsunade...this is Lucy, Lucy, this is Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. Even though I'm technically the current Hokage, I'm inexperienced and often away from the village so she helps me a lot." Lucy regarded her with interest. Before her was a young woman, beautiful and blond. She assumed they were related in some way. Naruto called her granny and she had the bearing of a much older woman despite her youthful features. Lucy asked, "Are you Naruto's grandmother?"

She barked out a laugh, "Ha! the number of times someone has asked that. No Naruto uses that name to remind me of how old I really am. We're not actually related, even though he acts just like my little brother." Tsunade leaned forward, "I must say I'm curious how you can be so cozy with Naruto. By my reckoning you just met yesterday...correct?" They both shook their heads. She growled, "So Naruto...you knew about her all along huh?" They both shook their heads again. Naruto said, "She was my first friend I made when I was little. I haven't seen her in more than ten years."

There was a pause before Tsunade said, "Leaving aside the murders for now. You two look a bit too comfortable for "Friends"." They both turned red, but Lucy asked, "What's wrong with that?!" Tsunade shouted, "Isn't it obvious?! The Sixth Hokage is getting friendly with some street girl who has killed over thirty people...probably many more! Including two civilians from the Leaf and a Shinobi as well!" Lucy frowned dangerously, "Don't blame me for things I didn't do! I've only killed 11 people since I was here and only three were civilians. I never killed any shinobi from your village!" Tsunade rocked back. She hadn't expected the girl to confess at all. But it angered her to be lied to.

She asked, "Then why do all the victims appear to have been killed in the same way? Huh? Why do we have thirty people who have been torn apart instead of ten?" Lucy huddled back in Naruto's arms. She whispered, "I don't want to get angry...make her stop Naruto...please." Naruto shot a glare at Tsunade saying, "Tsunade! She's just like I used to be. She's confused and she can't control her powers. And Naruto added, It's very hard to lie to me remember. I'm not as naïve as I used to be." Tsunade shook her head, "Naruto! your twice as naïve as you used to be! Just because a girl jumps into your arms crying "save me" doesn't mean she isn't a monster. She's paying you for a fool. Just because she looks like your childhood crush doesn't give you the right to shield her from punishment!"

Sakura ran down the street. Shizune had filled her in on recent events. Naruto had returned and agreed to personally help capture the roving murderer. And apparently he had found her, but she turned out to be a harmless young girl who they found. Even though Hanna insisted she was the killer. Naruto agreed to take her back to his house until things were sorted out. She didn't know why they would have taken him to his house unless she had some massive uncontrollable power that only Naruto could handle.

Sakura reached Naruto's house and opened the door. She walked in. As she expected Tsunade was there, but the Fifth Hokage was shouting at Naruto and a pink haired girl. The girl looked to be her same age. She was crying and Naruto had his arms wrapped around her. He was glaring at Tsunade with the "you're going way too far" look. Under the circumstances she decided to come in on Naruto's side. These days he was usually the more reasonable one.

Sakura was going to wait for a opportunity to speak, but then she caught sight of the coffee table which was smashed to kindling. And a armchair similarly broken. She decided to jump right in and stop the argument. "Lady Tsunade...Fifth Hokage! Shut up! What is going on here. Shizune said you were checking up on the suspect. Shouting your fellow Kage through a wall wasn't part of the deal!"

She cut off mid shout to look at her one time student. "Sakura you don't even know what's going on. She isn't a suspect any more! She admitted to killing eleven people. Since the other eighteen were killed the same way...I think this time we can jump to conclusions!" Tsunade stood up and approached them, "Now we are taking you strait to Hokage tower where I have Ibiki waiting for the word." An invisible force hit Tsunade before she had taken two steps. It launched her over her chair and slammed her into the wall. Lucy buried her face in Naruto's jacket. Naruto said, "Lucy...you can't do that. I told you if you lash out nothing good happens."

Sakura watched in awe as Tsunade climbed unsteadily to her feet. She looked at Lucy with new respect. Killer B called from where he sat watching, "Yo Hokage you're lucky so go with the flow...That ain't half the power she launched at me you know." Tsunade wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth. She said, "It's just like I thought. She kills anyone who makes her mad or scares her. She probably only held back for her own protection." She walked over and resumed her seat. Sakura asked Naruto, "How did she do that?" Naruto said, "She has four invisible arms that she controls with her mind. When she's angry or scared the arms rush to attack whatever the cause is."

Lucy said, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry, but I thought you...were going to take me away." Naruto rested a hand on her head and tried to calm her. "It's ok Lucy, She won't." He gave Tsunade a look that spoke volumes about who was the more powerful Kage. Tsunade realized that Naruto had something invested in this girl. Something more than her having the same problem he once had. Tsunade asked, "What interest do you have in her Naruto? It's just occurred to me that there isn't reason enough for you to do this for her."

Naruto looked down at Lucy. He said, "She's just like me and Garra. She has a strange destructive power and she's different from everyone else. She grew up knowing that she was different. Everyone mistreated her just like me and Garra, but she's been alone even longer than Garra. And...Orochimaru had her for years. None of us had to go through his mad experiments." He rubbed his hand over her horns. "Besides...I knew her when I was little. She lived in an orphanage when she was very young. We met when I was five. She was my first friend. At first I didn't even remember, It had been so long. But I remembered these."

Tsunade's expression softened slightly. She couldn't stay stubbornly on the negative. Even if the girl was a murderer, Naruto had decided that it was his duty to protect her from further harm. As much as she wanted to give the girl the rough treatment. Have Ibiki get all the answers out of her...she was only the lesser Kage. Naruto was the Hero of the world. Hadn't she been complaining not long ago that people jumped through hoops for Naruto. Even if she was a killer, the Leaf village would give her a second or even third chance...so long as Naruto was there.

 **I hope everyone liked this chapter. I will try to get more material out soon. Please remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't reall have much to say with this one. Action coming VERY soon. For now, Enjoy you last bit of peace for a while. Chapter 6!**

 **(I don't own any part of Naruto or Elfen Lied)**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Sakura sat on the arm of the chair. Tsunade had left a while ago and Killer B and Yugito had gone off so somewhere. Lucy, emotionally drained by the conflict, had fallen asleep in Naruto's arms. Sakura reached out and touched her horns. She said, "I bet she got a harder time over these than I ever got for my forehead." Lucy stirred at her touch and her hands grabbed handfuls of Naruto's jacket. She seemed to Sakura, as though she was attached to Naruto somehow. Like there was a an invisible thread tying them together. Sakura wished that she could say the same for her and Sasuke, but he had been gone for a long time now. She wondered if she would ever see him again.

As Sakura watched, Naruto let his eyes close. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She decided that it was time for her to go. Sakura slipped off the arm of the chair and walked to the door. She turned around as she opened it. Naruto was smiling in his sleep.

Naruto woke a while later. His stomach growled menacingly. That woke Lucy up. Her head lifted and she opened her eyes. Naruto asked her, "You hungry?" Her stomach growled, drowning out his own. "I'll take that as a no." Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but Naruto said, "I'm kidding ok. I'll make something for us to eat." Lucy asked, "Where did you learn to cook?" He grinned sheepishly, "Well I didn't use to cook, but one of my friends who lived here took the time to teach me."

She asked, "Who?" Naruto looked away, "Her name was Hinata... Anyway let me up so I can quiet both our stomachs." Lucy nodded and got up. Naruto went to the kitchen and started to pull stuff out of his refrigerator. He pulled a pan of a rack and started cooking.

Lucy watched raptly as the smell of frying eggs reached her nose. She said, "That smells really good. This Hinata taught you really well. When will it be done?" Naruto said, "Pretty soon." After a few minutes Naruto got a plate. He scooped the Fried rice and eggs onto it. Then he handed it to Lucy. "Here you go, Now eat up while it's still hot." Lucy saw him open the cupboard and pull out a package of ramen. She asked, "You made this just for me...you're not having any? He nodded. Lucy jumped up and hugged him. She said, "Thank you Naruto for being so nice still. I know I've caused you trouble. I'm sorry..."

Naruto said, "Hey don't worry about it. I just dealt with Tsunade for you. Making breakfast is nothing...what are friends for?" Lucy looked at him. Her eyes were filled with something Naruto couldn't immediately identify. She asked, "Are we still...just friends...?" Naruto stammered, "Uh...I don't...know what you...!" Lucy leaned forward and kissed him. He closed his eyes and responded to it. Lucy's hands wrapped around him as he pulled his fingers through her hair. It felt like they stayed like that for ten minutes. When they finally broke apart, Naruto gasped, "I think...that we...might be more..than friends...yeah..." The girl, who had just now kissed him said, "'Sorry Naruto...I know that was uncalled for."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug, "Don't say sorry for that Lucy. I kinda wanted to do it anyway..." He stroked her head, "I think...I might have deeper feelings for you." She smiled and pulled him down to sit with her. Naruto thought, _"She is very beautiful when she smiles. It's nice to know that I'm the one making her smile."_

Kiba rooted around behind Naruto's house. He could smell Akamaru around there somewhere. The stupid mutt had gotten some wild hair for ramen or something. Nothing else would explain why his dog had decide to desert him. Kiba sniffed the air as he turned the corner of the house. He heard barking and whining coming from the roof. He thought, _Ah ha! he just gave himself away. Well I'm the alpha here and he's coming back now!"_ Kiba leapt strait up and landed on the corner of the roof. Akamaru was lying with his head and paws in someone's lap. It certainly wasn't Naruto. And even though her hair looked like a light red or dark pink...it wasn't Sakura. Sakura didn't have that long of hair. And she didn't have horns either.

He stared at the horns. They weren't like demon horns. They weren't sharp, pointy things. They actually could have been mistaken for one of those cat ear hair bands at a distance. The girl said, "Stop looking at my horns." Her voice was dead serious. It took Kiba off guard but he didn't look away. He asked, "What's wrong with me looking at them? Are they going to get pointy or grow longer?" The girl said, "I don't like it when people look at my horns." Kiba thought, " _This girl is really weird. What is she doing here with Akamaru?"_ He asked, "What are you going to do If I continue looking...?"

"I'll kill you." Kiba's jaw dropped and he looked into her eyes to see if she was serious. It looked like she was. "What?! You would kill me over something like that!?" She said, "If it wasn't for Naruto...I would have killed you already...I promised him I wouldn't kill anyone I met unless they attacked me." Kiba asked, "Naruto?! Where is he?" Naruto spoke from off to the side where he had just come out onto the roof, "Lucy don't kill Kiba. He might be a mutt with dog breath, but he's my friend."

Kiba demanded, "Naruto! Who is this girl and why the hell is Akamaru with her?" Lucy said in a voice so Icy cold it made Kiba shiver. "Watch how you talk to Naruto. If you disrespect him...I'll neuter you." Naruto walked over and patted Akamaru on his white head. He gave the dog a bone, which he accepted with a bark, and gave a mug of hot chocolate to Lucy. She thanked him and took a sip. Naruto turned to Kiba, "This is my friend Lucy. She's got issues like I used to have. But she's really nice if you don't piss her off." Kiba groaned, "She sounds like another Sakura duplicate to me...and an even crazier one." Lucy gave him a death glare as Naruto said, "Actually...I was friends with Lucy before I even met Sakura. She's the first friend I ever had as a kid."

The dog boy chuckled, "You sure know how to pick em Naruto. I still can't believe you and Hinata broke up...and you still don't talk about it." Lucy looked sharply at Naruto and saw his pained grimace. She thought, " _So Hinata was his girlfriend? He never told me that. How long were they together? But Naruto cares for me now. He said he had deep feelings for me. Stupid dog boy making my poor Naruto uncomfortable..."_

She said, "Don't talk about her...you're upsetting Naruto!" Lucy released one of her vectors and used it to smack the Kiba upside the head. He stumbled, looking around for what had hit him. He asked, "Did you flash behind me and smack me just now Naruto? Cause that's not fair. Your way faster than me man." Naruto shook his head. He turned to Lucy, "Please don't use your vectors ok...you might accidently hurt someone more than you intend." She nodded mutely. Kiba looked miffed, "Well It seems as though I'm being tag teamed here...Anyway. I need Akamaru, there's a mission that requires us." The dog responded to his masters call and got off Lucy's lap. He padded over to Kiba with head down.

After a moment they were gone. Lucy asked Naruto, "Don't you have duties as Hokage?" Naruto shrugged, "Granny Tsunade is better at administrating than I am and it keeps her from gambling so it's mutually beneficial. Regardless, I can't leave you alone while I go play Hokage. You would get in trouble." He sat down by her, "But I miss having a girlfriend so it might just be that I'm selfish." Lucy said, "But you're not selfish. You're really nice and I'm glad that you like being with me." She blushed, "Anyway...did you just call me your girl friend...? Won't people think that...it's...we're a bit sudden?"

He shrugged, "I don't particularly care if people disapprove. When...me and Hinata first dated...her father disapproved, even though I was a hero. It made things hard for us and Hinata felt like she was being pulled in two different directions. But it's not the same with you. You're an orphan like me so there's no one who's opinion matters." Lucy smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Naruto said, "I'm going to let you meet my close circle of friends in the village. Many of them are heirs to powerful and important clans so their approval would help your case a lot. I'm sure they'll like you once they get to know you."

Lucy said, "I hope they like me too." Naruto said, "I'm sure you won't have to worry." He scratched his head, "Anyway, would you like to go in?" Her look was a clear question, " _What are you planning?"_ Naruto said, "I kind of have a little surprise for you." Lucy's breath hitched, "A surprise...for...a...um...girlfriend?" Naruto shrugged, "Well, sort of..." Lucy stood and followed him downstairs to his living room. There she found a bag that he had put on a new coffee table. Lucy asked, "How...how did you get these or replace the table? You were in the house for only like ten minutes. It's impossible...!" Naruto grinned,. He said, "You really are clueless sometimes." Angrily she turned to him ready to protest and...stopped. Her jaw hit the floor. There were two Naruto's standing in front of her. They were both grinning broadly. One of them asked, "So how was that impossible again?" The other shrugged, "I guess she just doesn't know enough about me. She never even knew about my invisible identical twin brother." Both Naruto's turned back to her. The one on the right winked at her before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Naruto said, "That's a shadow clone. It's a special move that I'm very good at. Actually I'm kind of famous for it." Lucy walked up to him and took his hand, feeling to make sure he wasn't an illusion. She pulled his head down to look in his eyes. Finally she asked, "I don't get it Naruto...your human." Naruto nodded, "yeah I'm totally human...but it seems to me like no one ever explained chakra to you." She looked confused, "Chakra?" Naruto waived his hand, "I'll save that for later. I'm not good at explaining that sort of thing anyway. For now open the gift I got you."

Lucy examined the bag, then opened it. The bag was full of clothes. Naruto said from behind her, "I didn't know what kind of clothes were your style so I got three sets." She pulled out Three different shirts, A pair of pants, and two different length skirts. Lucy then reached in to retrieve a couple bras, underwear and socks. She looked back at Naruto, "Why buy me this? I...I don't deserve new clothes. There's too much blood on my hands for you to spend money on me..." Naruto approached, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table. His hand reached out to touch her shoulder. He said, "Stop saying that." His voice was soft but insistent, "I want to make you feel comfortable, ok?, and I need you to know that I think you do deserve gifts." He slipped off the table to sit beside her, "And I would get these for you even if I didn't." Lucy tried to look away from him, but he grabbed her chin, turning her face back to his. He kissed her long. She tensed, but soon her eyes closed and she accepted the kiss, even leaning into it.

Naruto pulled away smiling. Lucy said, "Naruto, take a bath with me ok..." He nodded, "Whatever you want Lucy."

The water was hot as Naruto slipped in. Lucy carefully stepped in after him and lay down. She curled her legs up to her chin as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. They lay there absorbing the heat from the water. Naruto thought that it felt good to be there with Lucy. Especially after he felt her relax. Her head resting on his chest. Her hair floated in the water around them like red dye. Naruto liked her soft skin against his own like that. It didn't even bother him that they were naked.

Eventually he realized that she had fallen asleep. He smirked. Being extremely careful, maneuvered her out of the tub and onto the bath mat. Then he grabbed a few large soft towels and wrapped her up in them. He carried her to bed and tucked her under the covers. She opened her eyes as he was about to stand up. Lucy said, "Naruto..." He stopped, "Yes?" She bit her lip, "Are you going somewhere...?" Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah. I need to make sure things are cleared up with granny Tsunade and I have a few things to do. Don't worry about it, I'll see you later."

He stood up and left the room. Behind him, still in bed Lucy buried herself deeper under the covers.

Naruto almost collided with Tsunade as he walked into the Hokage's office. She was rushing out. Before they collided Naruto stepped to the side to let her past, but she stopped as well. She said, "Naruto! This is urgent. Someone has been killed just outside the village. They were ripped apart...Where's Lucy?!" Naruto frowned and said, "I just left her at the house a minute ago...you can't think it was her!" Tsunade shook her head in anger, "No, but I think whoever did this must have a similar power." Naruto let his fists clench and said, "Get Kakashi and some good backup that are long distance, just in case. I'll head there myself!"

 **Just like that the peace is shattered. Ahem! From now on I'll be trying to write longer chapters and there may be some flashbacks coming, to help fill in some story. Remember to review!**


	8. Important Alert for readers!

**Hey everyone! I've been rather sluggish in updating all my stories or late, sorry about this but I will be forced to put all of them on hold for a minimum of two months. I have almost no time to write and update my stories, much less keep track of responses to reviews at this time.**

 **If things go well with my home life and exams then I should have updates for each one of my stories by the end of that time. After that posting will be slower than usual for my main stories. Many apologies but I just don't have as much time to spend writing as I used to.**

 **In addition to this, I'm working on an original novel at this time, something I've roughed out over the last three years while doing fanfiction. I can't spend study time writing if it isn't going to benefit me in someway other than personal enjoyment.**

 **I hope my readers understand, and this isn't a permanent sign off! Nyu!**

 **(sorry couldn't help it)**


End file.
